Digital photo frames are used widely for showing alternating photos from different types of sources. A smart-television/TV or dumb TV with a set top box like an APPLE TV may also be used as a digital photo frame. A digital image display may be mounted on a wall instead of an ordinary picture or painting. For example, people can predefine their own photos for display, use some sort of collection or have the displayed images crowd-sourced (similar to the GOOGLE CHROMECAST landing page). Slideshow type features may also be found on computers and smart phones with the images for the slideshow appearing on the displays of those devices.